Love the way you lie
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: *SONGFIC*  Anna empieza a recordar sus ultimos meses...¿como llego a esto? ¿como llego a estar casada...con el amo del fuego? Cancion : Love the way you lie. Ni shaman king ni la cancion me pertenecen


**Bueno, partir diciendo que esto va a ser muy poco común en mi. Les vengo con mi primer songfic de Hao x Anna. Si, como ustedes saben odio esa pareja xd. No le encuentro coherencia, pero bueno a los que le gusta ojala le guste este songfic. La canción es "****Love The Way You Lie" de Eminem con Rihanna. Siempre que escucho esta cancion no puedo evitar pensar en Hao y Anna…asi que bueno…**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Anna canta: _i love the _way_ you lie._**

**Hao canta: i love the way you lie**

**Hao: O.O**

**Anna: are you fucking kidding me?**

**Hao: igual te gustaria**

**Anna: estas loco!**

**Naty: bueno Anna…lo siento, pero les tenia que dar una oportunidad a los que le gustan Tu y Hao.**

**Hao: gane!**

**Anna: ¬¬ hubieras continuado con "Yoh…Perdoname" (promocionando mis otros fics)**

**Naty: lo se…pero no me sentia inspirada para el siguiente capi.**

**Anna: ok…cantemos luego ¬¬**

**Hao: siiiiiii!**

**Naty: ufff….**

* * *

><p>Anna estaba sentada en la ventana. Mirando las gotas de lluvia caer. ¿Cómo habia llegado a esto? ¿Cómo había caido aquí? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ella…Hao…casados. Llevaban menos de 1 mes casados, y su "historia" juntos no era para nada romantica. Pero si pasional. Muy pasional. Anna se mordió los labios al pensar en todas las noches compartidas junto con el amo del fuego.<p>

Pero prefirió pensar desde el comienzo…

***Flashback***

Anna estaba sentada en un sillón, e Yoh estaba sentado a su lado. Le había pedido que por favor fueran a hablar al living. Tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos sentados, y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Anna, con su mal temperamento de siempre, lo miró decisiva.

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre, Yoh?-le dijo la rubia, mientras le obligaba a mirarla.

-Anna…debo confesarte algo.

-¿Si, Yoh?.-al fin. Al fin. Pensó la itako. Yoh le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Al fin, se podrían casar, y empezar a escribir su historia juntos. Anna sentía las mariposas en su estomago, estaba nerviosa, pero como siempre, lo ocultó tras su mascara de hielo.

-Anna…yo se que tu no me amas- ante esto, la chica lo miró con cara de sorpresa- Descuida-le dijo Asakura sonriendo- Yo tampoco te amo.

Esas 4 palabras bastaron para que la chica se hiciera pedazos por dentro. Ella si lo amaba. Si no lo amara, no hubiera estado todo ese tiempo con él. No lo hubiera ayudado en cada una de sus batallas. Se hubiera ido, o quizás hubiera pedido otro prometido. Como sea, no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo por él.

-¿Por qué piensas que no te amo, Yoh?-dijo la chica mirandolo.

-Si me amaras, Anna, las cosas serían muy distintas.-le dijo Yoh sonriendo-Pero descuida…yo te llame porque…porque me enamore, Annita.

Si Anna creyó que las otras palabras la habían matado, estas terminaron de hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, Anna lo escucho creyendo que despertaría de la pesadilla en cualquier momento.

Yoh le confesó haberse enamorado de Tamao (N /A: otra pareja que odio ¬¬ ) le encantaba su ternura, su encanto. La amaba. Se le notaba. Era cosa de escuchar como solo hablaba de ella. Anna fingió alegría, e incluso fingió haberse quitado un peso de encima, y le dijo a Yoh que lo felicitaba, y que fuera muy feliz con Tamao.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Yoh y Anna viajaron a Izumo para explicarles a los abuelos que cancelaban el compromiso. Tamao estaba mas feliz que nunca, por fin su cuento de hadas se hacía realidad, con su Yoh naranjo llegando.

Kino miró a Anna…no dejaría a su mejor aprendiz sin casamiento. Sin un hombre digno.

-Anna-le dijo Kino- Anna, siempre creí que serias la perfecta esposa de un Asakura, y lo sigo creyendo hasta el día de hoy – Kino hizo una pausa- Anna, aun tengo un nieto más.

-¿Hao?-dijo Anna.

-¿Tengo otro nieto Anna? Si, Hao.

Llamaron a Hao, y le comunicaron la noticia.

-Siempre supe que terminariamos juntos, Annita-le dijo Hao sonriendo con arrogancia- Después de todo, soy el gemelo más fuerte.

Todo fue tan rápido. En menos de un mes, ella y Hao estaban casandose. Fue una ceremonia tranquila. Familia y Amigos cercanos, los de Hao e Yoh. Yoh abrazó a Anna.

-Se muy feliz, Annita. Yo se que conmigo no lo hubieras sido.

Anna trató de sonreirle, pero solo le salió una mueca.

Después de la fiesta, ella y Hao partieron a Hawai de Luna de Miel. La primera noche fue extraña. Hao no fue paciente. Pero a pesar de todo, igual le gustó a Anna.

Con el tiempo, descubrió que las noches eran lo que más gozaba de su matrimonio. Hacerlo con Hao no era el cielo, era el mismo infierno. ¿ella y Hao se amaban? No sabía decirlo. A veces, Asakura mayor era tierno y delicado. Otras era un perfecto demonio. Pero, después de solo un mes viviendo con él, compartiendo todo, Anna se había dado cuenta de una realidad que no había querido aceptar. Se habia enamorado de Hao. Aun añoraba el cariño, la delicadeza y la ternura de Yoh, pero este no regresaría.

***Fin Flashback***

Anna suspiró. Esto era. Aquí se encontraba ahora. Abajo. Muy abajo.

Sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse. Pegó un respingo, y limpiandose rápidamente la lágrima solitaria que le recorría la mejilla, salió de la habitación, camino a encontrarse con su…esposo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Anna mientras bajaba las escaleras-Son las 10:50 de la noche y tu no llegas.

-¿Me estabas esperando, amorcito?- la nota de ironía en la voz de Hao molestó aún mas a la chica. Anna comenzó a mirar a Hao, cuando se fijo en un extraño detalle.

Agarrando el cuello de la capa del Asakura, la rubia lo dio vuelta, dejando ver un beso hecho con lápiz labial. Lápiz labial azul. Anna agarró la capa y la olió. Pasada a cigarro barato.

-Estuviste con Kanna otra vez, cierto?

-Y tu estuviste todo el día en la casa de Yoh, cierto?

-Si, pero yo no voy a la casa de Yoh a follar como un condenado, para llegar a mi casa con olor de perfume y cigarros baratos-le grito Anna.

Subiendo su mano, la itako trató de pegarle al Shaman King, pero este le agarro su mano derecha. Trato de pegarle con la izquierda, pero tambien se la agarró. Hao tomando las dos manos de ella la atrajo hacia su boca y dandole un beso fuerte e incluso doloroso, le dijo sonriendole.

-Ya se me ese truco, Annita.

Anna se sintió usada, y soltandose del apretón de Hao, empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Oh vamos Anna! No te encerraras en la pieza como la otra vez verdad! Anna? Anna!

Anna había entrado a la pieza, y cerrando la puerta con seguro, agarró el primer bolso que vió. Dirigiendose a su closet, sacó todo los vestidos que encontró para empezar a tirarlos encima de la maleta. Mientras Hao golpeaba la puerta diciendole que podian hablarlo. Si, ¿Cómo habia llegado a esto?

_** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**__(Solo vas a quedarte ahi y ver como me quemo) _

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**__(pero esta bien, porque me gusta como duele)_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**__ (Solo vas a quedarte ahi y escucharme llorar)_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**__ (pero esta bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes)_

_**I love the way you lie**__ (amo la forma en que mientes) _

Hao escuchó como su esposa se ponía a llorar tras la puerta. Y no pudo evitar sentirse como la mi*rda que sabia que era. Pero no podía evitarlo. Si, se habia acostado con Kanna, pero como no hacerlo cuando tu esposa se va todos los días a ver a tu hermano. Hao sentía que algo le ahogaba la respiración al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Anna. No lo entendía. Cuando las cosas iban bien, ambos se amaban, con locura, con pasión e incluso con algo de amor. Pero cuando iba mal…

**I can't tell you what it really is **(no puedo decir lo que es)  
><strong>I can only tell you what it feels like<strong>(solo puedo decir lo que se siente)**  
>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe <strong>(y ahora hay unanavaja de acero en mi traquea)**  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight <strong>(no puedo respirar,pero sigo peleando contra lo que no puedo)**  
>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight (<strong>mientras lo equivocado se sienta bien, es como si volara)**  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate (<strong>mas arriba que el amor, borracho de mi odio)**  
><strong>**Its like I'm huffing paint (**es como inhaler pintura)**  
>And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate (<strong>y lo amo mas, y mesofoca**)  
>And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me (<strong>y justo antes de ahogarme, ella me resucita)**  
>She fucking hates me and I love it (<strong>ella me odia, y yo amo eso)

Anna salio de la pieza, con la maleta. Hao se la quedo mirando.

-**Wait, Where You going (**espera, a donde vas?)

-_**Im Leaving You (**__Te estoy dejando)_

**-No you aint, come back (**no lo estas haciendo, vuelve)

-**We're running right back **(estamos regresando justo ahora)

**-Here we go again, it's so insane (**aqui estamos otra vez, es tan insano)

Anna, podemos hablarlo, verdad?

-No Hao, esta vez no podemos.

El amo de fuego sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de el, y agarrando a su esposa de forma brusca, la acorraló contra la pared, mientras ella pateaba y rasguñaba para que la dejara salir.

-Sabes bien que eso me da cosquillas, no me afecta, Anna-le dijo Hao en un tono de burla.

Anna miró al suelo, sintiendose derrotada, una sensación bastante comun en ella desde que vivía con Hao.

-Por favor, no te quedes con los malos momentos-le dijo Hao, sonriendo- ¿recuerdas los buenos?-le susurró Asakura en el oido.

Kami, por supuesto que los recordaba. ¿Cómo no recordar los buenos sentimientos, cuando Hao era tierno, suave, y delicado con ella? ¿Cómo la trataba en las noches, donde con una extraña mezcla de amor, pasión, y lujuria, se amaban hasta no poder más?

Anna enrojeció.

-Fu, ves que los recuerdas- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

**Cause when it's going good it's going great **(Porque cuando va bien, va genial)

**I'm superman with the wind at his back, **(soy Superman, con el viento en su espalda)

**she's Lois Lane **(Ella es Lois Lane) 

-Pero también estan los malos momentos-le dijo Anna mientras lo miraba duramente, para ver si asi, podia hacerlo sentir culpable- ¿Te acuerdas del show que me hiciste la primera vez que fui a ver a Yoh?

***Flashback***

-Anna! Donde estas Anna! –Grito Hao furibundo, entrando a la casa de su hermano.

-Hao, tranquilizate por favor- le dijo Yoh saliendo a su encuentro

-Tu! Hijo de p*t que haces con mi esposa?

-Annita solo vino a hablar conmigo eso es todo- le gritó Yoh

-Annita? Annita? Anna es mia, idiota-le gritó Hao a su hermano mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa blanca.

-Hao detente!- Gritó Anna mientras entraba a la habitación, y tratando de controlar a Hao, para que soltara a un bastante herido Yoh.

-Mira como lo dejaste! Idiota! –Anna agarró a Yoh para que este no se cayera.

-Descuida Anna, estoy bien.

-Vamonos ahora a la casa, Anna.

Anna miró a Yoh, y sonriendo, como tratando de decir "Descuida, todo esta bien" siguó a su esposo, fuera de la casa del Asakura Menor.

***Fin Flashback***

-No tienes porque recordar eso, Anna.

Pero cuando es malo es horrible, me siento tan avergonzado, me espetó

¿Quién es ese tío que ni siquiera se su nombre

Puse las manos sobre el, nunca voy a caer tan bajo nuevamente

Creo que no conozco a mi propia fuerza

But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped

Who's that dude I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

_** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **__(Solo vas a quedarte ahi y ver como me quemo) _

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **__(pero esta bien, porque me gusta como duele)_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**__ (Solo vas a quedarte ahi y escucharme llorar)_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**__ (pero esta bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes)_

_**I love the way you lie**__ (amo la forma en que mientes) _

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Hao?-dijo Anna mirando a su esposo- del odio, pasamos al amor, y ahora del amor estamos volviendo al odio. Y no quiero volver al odio.

-No lo se, supongo que ambos somos culpables- Dijo Hao agarrandole el mentón a Anna- Me pegas, te pego, nos maltratamos hasta casi matarnos, y aun asi…

-Te amo.

-Nos amamos – le corrigió él, mientras la besaba, con su mezcla de amor y pasión. (N/A : La siguiente parte, es la traduccion de lo que sale mas abajo, la idea era que saliera al lado...no se porque salio asi D: )

_**¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto**_

_**Apenas puede respirar cuando estás con ellas**_

_**Conoces y ninguno de los dos siquiera saben lo que los golpeo**_

_**¿Tiene esa sensación difusa, caliente**_

_**Sí, los escalofríos utiliza para obtenerse**_

_**Ahora usted está consiguiendo todas las putas enfermas miradas**_

_**Usted juró que nunca le haria daño**_

_**Nunca hacen nada para herirse**_

_**Ahora estás en la cara de los demás**_

_**Escupiendo veneno en sus palabras al escupirse.**_

**You ever love somebody so much**

**You can barely breathe when you're with 'em**

**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

**Yeah them chills used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em**

**You swore you'd never hit 'em**

**Never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each others face**

**Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em**

**Y**

Se empujan, se jalan los cabellos, los arañazos, la garra

Lo lanzas hacia abajo,

Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos

Es la manía de que los controles corporativos que ambos

Por eso dicen que es mejor ir por su propio camino

Supongo que no te conozco

Porque hoy en día, eso fue ayer

Ayer se terminó, hoy es un día diferente

Silencio roto récords de jugar otra vez

Pero usted lo prometió la próxima vez que vas a controlarme

No hay otra oportunidad

La vida no es un juego de nintendo, pero mintió otra vez

Ahora puedes verla saltar por la ventana

Supongo que por eso lo llaman la ventana del dolor

**ou push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw**

**Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em**

**So lost in the moments when you're in them**

**It's the craze that the corporate controls you both**

**So they say it's best to go your seperate ways**

**Guess they don't know you**

**Cause today, that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

**Silent broken records playing over**

**But you promised her next time you'll show restrain**

**You don't get another chance**

**Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**I guess that's why they call it window pain. **

_** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **__(Solo vas a quedarte ahi y ver como me quemo) _

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **__(pero esta bien, porque me gusta como duele)_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**__ (Solo vas a quedarte ahi y escucharme llorar)_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**__ (pero esta bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes)_

_**I love the way you lie**__ (amo la forma en que mientes) _

**-**Perdoname, Anna-le dijo Hao, mientras soltandola de la pared, la abrazaba con suavidad- Perdoname por siempre tratarte tan mal. Es verdad te mereces algo mejor que yo, pero también más que mi hermano.

Anna miró al piso. ¿Cómo creerle a Hao después de tanto?

-Anna, te prometo que de aquí en adelante, las cosas cambiaran.-dijo él sonriendo-Yo no iré más a la casa de Kanna, si tu no vas a llorar donde Yoh.

La itako lo miró, y asintió. Asakura sonrió

-Levanta tus maletas, entremos juntos a la casa.

Anna lo miró, casi como dudando.

-Por favor, confía en mi. Cuantas veces más debo pedirte disculpas. Se que siempre yo las cago y lo siento por eso. Pero Anna, tu y yo somos tan iguales-Dijo Hao mientras la abrazaba, como no queriendo soltarla nunca más- Tenemos el mismo mal temperamento, y cuando se trata del amor, ambos somos iguales de ciego.

-Tu eres un volcan.

-Y tu un tornado, amor.

-Bueno-dijo Anna mientras agarraba sus maletas-pero necesito que me hagas una promesa.

-Lo que quieras mi vida.

-La próxima vez que peliemos…no me pegues. Ni a mi, ni a Yoh.

-La próxima vez mi puño ira a la pared.

Ahora sabemos que dicho cosas

Habia cosas que no quería decir

Y volvemos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina

Pero tu temperamento es tan malo como el mio

Eres lo mismo que yo

Cuando se trata del amor, eres igual de ciega

Nena, por favor vuelve, no eras tú tal vez era yo

Tal vez nuestra relación no era tan enferma como parecia

Tal vez eso es lo que sucede cuando un tornado se encuentra con un valcan

Lo único que sé es que te amo demasiado como para alejarme

Ven adentro, recoge tus maletas en la acera

¿No oyes la sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?

Te dije que esto es mi culpa, busca en mis ojos

La próxima vez que estoy enojado 

Me esforzaré para que mi puño caiga en la pared de yeso

La próxima vez, no habrá próxima vez

Pido disculpas, aunque sé que miento

Estoy cansado de los juegos que sólo quieren la espalda

Sé que soy un mentiroso si alguna vez tratas de salir de nuevo a esa mierda

La atare a la cama y prendere esta casa en llamas

**ow I know we said things**

**Did things that we didn't mean**

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper is just as bad is mine is**

**You're the same as me**

**When it comes to love you're just as blinded**

**Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me**

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**

**Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

**Next time, there won't be no next time**

**I apologize even though I know it's lies**

**I'm tired of the games I just want her back**

**I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again**

**I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

Mientras entraron a la casa, Hao sonreia. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sabía que si volvería a pegarle, tanto a ella, como a Yoh. Y, quizas, no solo a pegarle. Pobre de Anna si volvía a la casa de Yoh. Ahí, Hao no se arrepentiría. Agarraria a Anna, y amarrandola en la cama, la quemaría, hasta matarla.

Pero por mientras, mientras eso no ocurriera, disfrutaría de su esposa hasta el ultimo aliento de vida de ella.

Hao la llevó hacia la cama, y tirandola en esta, comenzó a peliar contra el nudo de la Yutaka de Anna. Ella cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar por las manos y la pasión que solo Hao podía entregarle. Lo sabía, con Yoh jámas hubiera llegado a esos niveles de placer que alcanzaba con el Asakura Mayor. Enterró sus manos en el pelo de Hao, mientras sentía como este besaba, mordia, rasguñaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Anna lo sabía. Sabía que Hao la odiaba. Y que a la vez la amaba. Sabía que el día que Hao quisiera, ella moriría. Pero no le importaba, mientras disfrutara de este placer. Sabía que moriría en manos de él, pero si lo ultimo que sentiría, sería el fuego de Hao, la idea de morir…le gustaba.

_** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **__(Solo vas a quedarte ahi y ver como me quemo) _

_**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **__(pero esta bien, porque me gusta como duele)_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**__ (Solo vas a quedarte ahi y escucharme llorar)_

_**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**__ (pero esta bien, porque amo la forma en que mientes)_

_**I love the way you lie**__ (amo la forma en que mientes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Guauu! Para ser la pareja que odio, es mi fanfic mas largo hasta ahora *-* y me gusto como quedo, a pesar de ser de Hao x Anna. <strong>

**Perdon si no me exprese bien, y perdon por la traducción, si se que esta bastante mala D: Pero la cancion tambien era larga. Ojala les haya gustado, y perdonenme por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo.**

**Para los que siguen "Yoh perdoname" les prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero hoy no podre D: lo siento mucho. **

**Los amo!**

**Anna: me vuelves a poner en un fanfic con Hao…y olvidate de mi en tus fics**

**Hao: *bailando la macarena* como me gusto este fanfic!**

**Anna: *lo manda a volar a Pluton***

**Hao : ._. Ahhhhh**

**Naty : u.u xD perdon Anna, ok, nunca mas**

**Anna: yo soy solo de Yoh, y punto final ¬¬**

**Adios lectores **** dejen reviews! Los amo y gracias por leer! **

**PD: lo siento por las traducciones...la idea era que me quedaran al lado, pero me quedaron arriba D: perdon si no se entiende mucho D: en verdad les prometo qe lo arreglaria, pero estoy a full con el tiempo...de hecho no deberia estar en el pc ahora, ya que estoy castigada...perdonen la mediocridad, les prometo que otro dia arreglare el formato**

**Los ama y les pide perdon D:**

**Naty Asakura Lee  
><strong>


End file.
